


Pretty Woman

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Steve Rogers x Reader Oneshots [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Steve sees you every evening on his way home from  S.H.I.E.L.D.'s new HQ.  Will he get the courage to say something to you?  This story takes place before the events of CA:TWS while Steve is living in DC. Based on Roy Orbison's songPretty Woman.





	Pretty Woman

Steve rode his motorcycle through the streets of DC every evening on his way home from the new S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ in Washington DC.  His military training had him alternating his route home every night.  Can't let the enemy see a pattern.  

This night, however, was different.  He was stopped at a red light a few blocks from his apartment building when you entered the crosswalk.  You had on a pretty A-line dress that hit you right below the knees.  It was brown with white polka dots.  You weren't paying any attention to the man on the bike, you seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere.  

A sudden gust of wind had your skirt plastering itself against the entire right side of your body, from your hip down to your knees.  Your hair came loose from the messy bun you had put it in before leaving work.  Turning your head to brush the tendrils out of your face, you met his gaze.  You smiled slightly before continuing on your way.

_Pretty woman, walkin' down the street_

_Pretty woman, the kind I'd like to meet_

_Pretty woman, I don't believe you, you're not the truth_

_No one could look as good as you, mercy_

 

The next evening as Steve straddled his bike, he thought of you and wondered if you would be at the corner again tonight.  Taking a chance, he went against his military instincts and took the same route home as he did the night before.

Slowing down to allow the red light to catch him, Steve looked for you.  He had just given up hope, when you came running to the corner, trying to beat the light.  

Tonight you were wearing a black pencil skirt with a white button down blouse tucked into it.  Your hair was again pulled up in the messy bun.  You glanced over at the handsome man on the motorcycle, a small smile on your face as you raced across the crosswalk in your Louboutin pumps.

_Pretty woman, won't you pardon me_

_Pretty woman, I couldn't help but see_

_Pretty woman, that you look lovely as can be_

_Are you lonely just like me_

 

The next evening, Steve couldn't help himself.  He had to see you again.  He couldn't stop thinking about you.  He wondered who you were.  What did you do?  Where did you live?  Why were you in such a hurry every evening?  His curiosity was driving him crazy.

He pulled up to the corner to find you already there.  Tonight you were dressed in a smart navy blue pinstripe pantsuit, your hair still in that adorable messy bun.  

The light turned red just as he came to it and you began walking quickly across the street.  You didn't meet his eyes tonight, but the smile on your face let him know that you had noticed him.  The light turned green and Steve drove away, heading home, alone.

_Pretty woman, stop awhile_

_Pretty woman, talk awhile_

_Pretty woman, give your smile to me_

_Pretty woman, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Pretty woman, look my way_

_Pretty woman, say you'll stay with me_

_'Cause I need you, I'll treat you right_

_Come with me baby, be mine tonight_

 

Steve was sure he was making a fool of himself.  This was the fourth night in a row that he was driving the same route home just to watch you walk across the street.  He didn't know why he kept doing this, you barely noticed him.  You probably had a husband, maybe a few kids.  He was crazy to think that you would be interested in a stranger on the street.  You might even think he was stalking you.  

Steve considered turning at a different corner, but he ended up at the same intersection again.  Looking toward his left, he spotted you standing on the corner alone.  

Tonight you weren't dressed up.  You were in a pair of faded blue jeans and a black leather jacket over a blue top. Your hair was in a simple ponytail.  You tried to hide your smile when you spotted him, but you were sure he saw.  The walk signal lit up and you started across the street.  

_Pretty woman, don't walk on by_

_Pretty woman, don't make me cry_

_Pretty woman, don't walk away, hey, OK_

_If that's the way it must be, OK_

_I guess I'll go on home, it's late_

_There'll be tomorrow night, but wait_

_What do I see?_

_Is she walkin' back to me?_

_Yeah, she's walking back to me_

_Oh, oh, pretty woman_

Halfway across the intersection, you stopped and turned around.  You walked straight up to the beautiful man on the motorcycle and climbed on behind him.

"I'm (Y/N)," you said.

"Steve," he replied.

"Want to grab dinner?" you asked.

Steve didn't answer, he just smiled at you and started driving.


End file.
